


The Royal Pizzier

by fightableomo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: NSFW, Omorashi, omo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Gaster pees, don't ask me how.
Kudos: 11





	The Royal Pizzier

Gaster stared intently at the piece of paper in front of him, his greyish tongue poking out slightly between his teeth, something that often happened as he was deep in thought. He picked up his pencil and scribbled something hastily in the margin, only adding to the notes already jammed into the limited space. “Well, maybe if I…” His mumbled rang out through the empty lab. That was another thing he was prone to do; mumble to himself.

He kept drawing lines on the blueprints of the core and scribbling notes. Eventually, he had to get a second piece of paper, which only made his desk more cluttered. But it didn't matter; he was on the edge of a break through, so much that he didn't need a break. 

That was another thing he was prone to do, ignore everything, including himself, in favor of getting something done. And he really wanted to get these blueprints done and get them okayed by Asgore. That was the exact reason why he was sitting at his desk, his thin legs crossed tightly as he wrote messily, trying to finish it up quickly. 

It wasn't that he was feeling the need to get up and find the nearest restroom, it was just that he really wanted to get done soon. Luckily it only took a few minutes for him to finish, what with him being a genius and all. 

Gaster straightened his back and finally noticed his bladder nudging him a bit, but just barely. He was still much to excited to really notice. He took out his phone and decided to text Asgore to hurry over and look at these plans. Of course he didn't say that, he said, “I finished drawing up some plans. Would you mind coming at your earliest convenience to check them?” but he meant, ‘I know you usually take half an hour to get to my lab, maybe this time you could aim for ten minutes because I'm excited to show you my work.’ Subtext. 

With a happy sigh, he slipped his phone back into the pocket of his lab coat and decided to treat himself to some food and water. You know, to keep up his hp. As soon as he chugged a water bottle and ate half a sandwich, he went back to his desk to double check his calculations. 

It was then, bent over his desk, mid scribble, that his bladder decided it had enough of being ignored. A small leak made itself known as it wet the inside of Gasters boxers. 

The feeling of a small warm, wet spot pressed to his pelvis made him sit up straight. Any color that had been in his previously happy face was now gone. Slowly, the now painfully aware skeleton stood up. 

He kept his spine rigid for a moment until gravity kicked in. The movement coupled with the weight being shifted and gravity made his newly found desperation so much worse. He double over and shoved a holed hand in his crotch. 

Another spurt of piss escaped, this time leaking through his damp boxers and staining his dark trousers.

A whine sounded throughout the room, the only source being Gaster. Hopefully it wouldn't be too noticeable…. 

He took a breath and straightened himself once again as to be presentable as he walked through the halls to the bathroom. 

Just in case though, he popped his head out to look around. He didn't want anyone to witness him grabbing himself if it devolved to that, and it might. 

But there was no one around. Confidently, he stepped outside his lab and started for the bathroom. It would only be a minute until he reached sweet relief. 

His bladder had other ideas. It wanted him to go now. Each step he took jostled his overly filled bladder, sending another tiny stream out to his pants. Slowly, the dark patch on his crotch grew. Still it was covered by the coat. 

He let out a soft breath of relief once he was steps away from the restroom. There was one problem, or rather, a couple. As soon as he reached his hand out to open the door, he was suddenly blocked by a wall of Asgore. The second problem was that now he couldn't grab himself and he'd really need to, third was Asgore was talking, fourth was, now he was leaking even without walking. 

Why was Asgore even there? It had only been ten minutes, not half an hour! 

Gaster took a breath and looked up at the goat, “Why are you here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, um, but you just usually take a bit longer to come here. And I'm just a bit curious as to why?” 

Asgore chuckled, that deep baritone chuckle that Gaster oh so loved. “You wanted me to come quickly. Well, you didn't. But I could tell you meant that you wanted me to hurry. And you must have considering you walked all the way down the hall.” 

The skeleton gave a nervous chuckle, “Heh yeah,” 

The king continued. “Anyway. Tell me about your plans.” 

“I don't have the blue prints on me. I was actually going to--” 

He was cut off, “Oh that's okay. Just describe what it's about. Knowing you, it's great.” 

“Well sir. It's h-hard to explain…” He stuttered and trailed off as he felt another, longer spurt make its way down his leg. Hopefully it wouldn't make it past the hem of his coat. God, he really could use his hand right then, but it was no use, not with Asgore there. 

“Well then. We can go back to your lab, anything is fine with me. As long as work gets done and we're all happy! Lead the way pal.”

Gaster brought his hands together and started to fiddle with the cartilage between his e started walking. Tears pricked at his eyes as he started leaking sporadically again. Each spurt was longer and stronger than the last one.

Finally they reached the door to the lab. He stopped and moved to open the door with a shaky hand. It was then that the dam broke. Hot torrents of urine ran down the legs of his dark pants, turning them and even darker grey, almost black. The stains went far past the hem of his lab coat, and the loud pitter of liquid on the linoleum floors made it obvious that he was pissing himself. 

He had no words. Instead, he dropped his hand and let his shoulder shake heavily as he sobbed silently. Asgore, the king, the man he admired and maybe had a crush on saw him piss himself. There really was no coming back from that. He squeezed his eyes shut, preparing himself for whatever the tall man behind him would say. 

Instead, he felt a warm hand on his back. Once his shoulders stopped shaking, or rather, shook less, he heard a voice. A gentle voice, the voice of a benevolent ruler. “Gaster, please don't be upset about this. I told you that I want you to be happy, didn't I?”


End file.
